The Arguement
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Kurama's Green Thumb' please read that before you read this. Anyways, Kurama wakes up, Hiei gets into an argument with the author me and suffers the consequences...dun dun duuuunnn..


**The Argument**

Kurama woke up a couple minutes later, he looked at Hiei, then looked at Hiei's stomach. He didn't know if what he had heard was his imagination, or for real.

"Tell me that you don't have a talking fish in your stomach..." Kurama said.

"Whose there! Get me outta here! It reeks!" the fish said, Kurama fell back down and was out again. Hiei glared down at his stomach.

"Will you STOP talking?!" Hiei growled at the fish inside.

"Get me outta here and I will!" The fish answered.

"I can't do that! I'm not a woman, I'm not freaking prengant, which means that I don't need a C-Section, and I'm not going to get one for the sake of some stupid fish!" Hiei growled at the fish.

"I am not stupid! I'm talking aren't I?"

"SO!? YOU'RE STILL A STUPID FISH!!!" Hiei yelled.

"Uh...Hiei, why are you yelling at your stomach?" Yusuke asked as he walked into to Kurama's house.

"He's not talking to his stomach." the fish answered.

"OH MY GOD! HIEI'S STOMACH CAN TALK!" Yusuke yelled. "I THOUGHT THAT HAVING THREE EYES WAS BAD ENOUGH, BUT NOW HIS STOMACH TALKS!"

"WHAT!?" Kuwabara yelled as he ran into the house.

"My stomach does not talk, there's a talking fish in there." Hiei said.

"Yes, I am a TALKING fish, not a STUPID fish." the fish agreed.

"YOU'RE A STUPID TALKING FISH!" Hiei growled. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, then fainted just like Kurama did.

Hiei looked at the three K.O.'d people lying on the floor of Kurama's house. He shrugged it off and walked to the freezer to get the ice cream.

"It's sweet snow."

"No! It's ice cream!"

"SWEET SNOW!"

"HIEI! IT'S FREAKING ICE CREAM!"

"NO! IT'S SWEET SNOW!"

"Hiei...are you arguing with the author?"

"Yes, shut up you stupid fish."

"ICE CREAM!"

"You're screwed!"

"SWEET SNOW! I am not, she's just a girl, what can she do?"

"I'M JUST A WHAT?! OH! THAT'S IT! IT'S ON NOW!"

"Yeah, you just got on the authors bad side. Prepare for the worst." The fish said, wisely.

"I win." Hiei said.

"Or do you...?"

"Huh?" Hiei asked.

Kurama woke up, and looked at Hiei.

"Were you just arguing with the author?" Kurama asked.

"Yes I was. I won. It's sweet snow." Hiei answered.

"Man, do I feel sorry for you." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, now something bad is going to happen to you." Kuwabara agreed. "Even _I_ know that."

"Now there's a shocker..." Hiei muttered.

Suddenly Hiei was dragged into the bathroom by something no one could see. Then he had an incredible urge to strip down to nothing and run around town. Hiei undressed, then walked out of the bathroom. He ran past the three guys and outside.

"...Yeah...he's going to be so embarrased..." Kuwabara said.

"Let's go watch!" Yusuke said.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Kurama chimed in. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama. "What? He deserves it, and can't I do something out of the ordinary for me?" Kurama asked.

"No." the two teens answered together. "Hurry up with the popcorn though." they added and ran after Hiei.

After about 5 minutes they found Hiei, he was surrounded by a group of people. Thankfully he was on top of a building, Yusuke and Kuwabara grabbed lawn chairs from the near by shop and watched the show.

Hiei was performing the chicken dance on top of the roof...butt naked.

"AH! MAKE IT STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Hiei yelled.

"This is what you get for arguing with me!"

"I got the popcorn!" Kurama said, Yusuke grabbed a chair for him and set it up. Kurama sat down and watched the show.

"MAKE IT STOP! I'M CATCHING A DRAFT!"

"C'mon Hiei! Faster!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei, must to his distaste, started doing the chicken dance even faster, the crowd burst out laughing and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara spat out their popcorn while the author grinned at her handywork.

"Make it stop! It's sloshing around in here like there's no tomorrow!" the fish yelled. The water stopped sloshing, but Hiei didn't stop doing the chicken dance. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have you learned your lesson Hiei?"

"Yes! I wont argue with the author any more!" Hiei said.

"Good, I'm still not going to let you go though."

Hiei was left to do the chicken dance, alone. Unfortunatly it started to snow, making it even worse.

"OH MY GOD! HIEI IS THE SANTA CHICKEN!" Yuskue yelled, making everyone laugh even harder. When it started getting dark everyone upped and left, leaving Hiei alone to do the chicken dance, in the cold, while naked.

"Hello?" Hiei asked. "Anyone?"

Silence.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Hiei yelled into the silence of the night.

"SHUT UP!" came the answer, Hiei was hit with a boot and knocked over onto the roof of the building to do the chicken dance while lying on his back

"I hate you..." Hiei muttered.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Aki- I hope you liked it. I didn't end up doing my friends idea, this was totally all me. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!

Dedication- This is dedicated to Zu-Zu Girl for reviewing all my Hiei one-shots.


End file.
